


All'ombra dell'ultimo sole

by little_black_cat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fisherman!Arthur, M/M, monster!merlin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_black_cat/pseuds/little_black_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Una sirena? Seriamente?” Sconsolato, Merlino si osservò. “Non sono una maledetta sirena. Quelle sono molto più spocchiose e sbrilluccicose. Voi umani siete dei veri asini.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All'ombra dell'ultimo sole

**ALL’OMBRA DELL’ULTIMO SOLE**

 

 

 

 

 

"Ho il cuore in mano, e la mano bucata, e la mano nel sacco, e il sacco è chiuso, e il mio cuore è preso" Jean Jenet - Nostra Signora dei Fiori

 

“Potrei prendere una barca più grande,” propose Artù, osservando il sole morire sulla linea luccicante del mare. “Una barca capace di farmi vivere al largo. Tornerei a riva per le provviste e per l’acqua, ma per il resto…”

“No,” dichiarò Merlino, stirando le braccia. “Non è fattibile. Sei un uomo, Artù, non un pesce: non puoi stare in mezzo al mare per tutta la vita.”

Artù alzò gli occhi ad incontrare con lo sguardo un gabbiano che strideva sopra le loro teste: “Per te lo farei,” mormorò. Merlino non rispose. Gli poggiò una mano sul braccio e l’acqua inzuppò la manica. L’aria cominciava a farsi più fresca, via via che il sole scompariva.

“Lasceresti Excalibur per un piccolo vascello?” chiese, con un’ombra di divertimento. “Beh, ripensandoci, potrebbe non essere una cattiva idea…”

Artù lo fulminò con un’occhiata: “Non osare dirlo.”

Merlino sorrise sotto i baffi: “Cosa? Che ha più toppe che legn… Ahia!” gridò, quando il primo scappellotto lo raggiunse. Tentò di allontanarsi, ma finì sdraiato di schiena sul bagnasciuga, con la sabbia che gli graffiava la pelle e Artù che gli arruffava i capelli umidi.

“Non dire più nulla sulla mia barca a remi o ti uccido e ti friggo,” ordinò, sollevando un dito. Merlino alzò le mani in segno di resa. Poi inarcò le sopracciglia: “Friggermi?”

“Era un’idea come un’altra.”

Entrambi voltarono la testa verso l’orizzonte. Il sole era ormai quasi totalmente calato. Le loro mani, poggiate sulla riva una accanto all’altra, si sfiorarono senza allontanarsi. Entrambi sapevano ma nessuno disse nulla, finché Merlino parlò, a voce bassa: “Devo andare.”

“Già.” Artù teneva gli occhi fissi sulle lente onde calme di fronte a loro. La brezza notturna gli accarezzava i capelli biondi.

“Devi stare più attento,” gracchiò, per poi schiarirsi la gola con un colpetto di tosse. “Alcuni pescatori del villaggio di Blue Rock, ieri, giurano di aver visto una coda di sirena inabissarsi nell’acqua.”

“Una sirena? Seriamente?” Sconsolato, Merlino si osservò. “Non sono una maledetta sirena. Quelle sono molto più spocchiose e sbrilluccicose. Voi umani siete dei veri asini.”

“Beh, scusami se non mi sono fermato a contraddirli, ma ero troppo occupato a morire di paura pensando che avrebbero potuto organizzare una spedizione per cercarti.” Spostò lo sguardo sull’altro. “Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, se ti scopriranno non crederanno alla tua bontà. Credono che le sirene,” vide l’espressione sul volto di Merlino e alzò gli occhi al cielo, “e le altre creature strane siano opera di Satana.”

“Magari è così.”

Artù lo fissò: “Ne dubito.”

Merlino restituì lo sguardo, negli occhi quella traccia di dolcezza che compariva quando Artù, quasi di nascosto, gli diceva qualcosa di bello, celandolo poi con frasi banali o scuotendo la testa, quasi non credesse neanche lui alle parole pronunciate. Ma Merlino sapeva che non era così. E probabilmente lo sapeva anche Artù.

Si passò le mani sui capelli, scoprendoli quasi asciutti. Peccato, visto che stavano per ribagnarsi. “Ci vediamo domani,” disse, e la voce gli tremò. Perché di notte, sotto la superficie, l’acqua ribolliva e i mostri venivano fuori, e ogni creatura marina saggia dormiva con un occhio chiuso e uno aperto. Nessuno sapeva quale rifugio sarebbe stato invaso da orrori che avrebbero divorato l’abitante.

Ma Artù non era a conoscenza di tutto questo. Si limitò a sospirare. “Ci vediamo domani,” rispose. Come ogni sera era costretto a tornare alla sua casa sulla scogliera. E Merlino sarebbe stato là fuori, e si sarebbero potuti rincontrare solo la sera dopo, e qualche sporadica volta durante il giorno, quando Artù andava a pescare e non c’erano barche nelle vicinanze. Quelle volte, Artù immergeva la mano nell’acqua e contorceva le dita in un certo modo, e dal mare sbucavano due braccia che si aggrappavano ai bordi del legno - e spesso tiravano giù il giovane sopra di esso, tra numerose imprecazioni.

Il pescatore osservò la creatura marina - la sua creatura marina - scrollare le squame e scrocchiarsi la schiena, preparandosi all’immersione. Nella quiete dello sciabordìo delle onde, lo prese in braccio senza dire una parola e camminò fino ad avere l’acqua - fredda, che un po’ gli mozzava il respiro - alle ginocchia.

“Ti ammalerai,” scosse il capo Merlino, ma i suoi occhi sorridevano. Con una mano, carezzò la guancia di Artù, per poi baciargli le labbra dolcemente.

L’altro chiuse gli occhi, ma fu troppo breve.

“Grazie,” mormorò l’umano, e il tritone poggiò la fronte contro la sua. Poi, con un guizzo, gli scivolò - letteralmente - dalle braccia e scomparve. Artù ne osservò la sagoma scura allontanarsi verso il mare aperto.

Si strinse le braccia al torace: la brezza marina era davvero gelida. Si voltò e si incamminò verso la riva.


End file.
